In recent years, virtual cloud computing environments have evolved to support centralized data storage and online access to computer services and resources using networks of remote servers hosted on the Internet. Virtual cloud computing has emerged as a vital repository for Information Technology (IT) network administrators overseeing information streams and services within large organizations and companies. Governing users' rights to information, services, and resolving users' complications limit administrators' abilities to manage an increasing workload and provide assistance to a myriad of end users.